madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Plush and Cover/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *The zoo gift shop is called Zoovenirs. They have stuffed chimpanzees, stuffed Morts, stuffed penguins, stuffed polar bears and a smaller stuffed King Julien. They have shirts with the silhouettes of Private, one of the chimps and Mort. There are also posters for the "Central Park Zoo" featuring a silhouette of Alex the lion. *There was an otter doll but the last shipment was sent back to the factory because the heads popped off. *The zoo staff know the names of the zoo animals (or at least just Mort). *"DEFCON Red" is a status that is classified. In real life, it is considered DEFCON 2, which is the state of defense the Penguins were in, which would be on the verge of war *There are skunks at the zoo, but we don't get to see them. *The shipping label on the toy box reads: To: Plush Toy Inc 301 Forever Furry Ave. Cheapville, NJ 10203 From: Central Park Zoo 2002 Park Ave New York, NY 12034 Postage: $3.50 *Outside of Alice's office is a bulletin board with a map of the zoo, a 3D image of the otter habitat, 2 documents with mostly writing on them and a picture of a table with an umbrella. *Inside Alice's office is a whiteboard with "maintenance plan" on it. Items are scheduled for either daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly or other. The items are periodic inspections, repairing floors, carding exhibit areas, repairs and replacements, evaluation of all structures and exhibits, phase II program repair items and maintenance requests pending. Other items written in the margins are "ostrich food order pending", "front gate maintenance due next week", "re-arrange crates on storehouse (priority)" and something else very small and unreadable. *Alice mentions that there is another worker at the zoo named "Harry" who is late all the time. *The toy factory workers name is C.W. Smith *Inside the box that King Julien shipped himself in, the carpet has a crown and his luggage has a "KJ" monogram on it. His hammock is made out of bubble wrap and he has drawn a window on the inside. The drawn on wallpaper is repeating crowns. *This is the first episode Skipper calls Julien "Ringtail". *The toy factory uses various extreme methods of destruction for its toys such as smashing, sawing, axing, chomping with claws and hot molten metal. *In the episode, Julien requests Maurice to spank him to wake him from his "nightmare", but in Gut Instinct, He claims a spanking could end his ability to dance. *Antagonist(s): Alice and King Julien until he saves Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico and Mort. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *After the rescue team appear from the box and when everyone's cheering, Phil's upper arm 'rubber bands' (loses bone structure) for a short moment. *When the penguins are stealing Alice's stuff, there is a pen in her coffe cup and in the next shot, it turns into a pencil. *The closing of the episode reveals that Private is still at the factory. But he was clearly seen with other penguins in the gift shop at the end. ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases *It is included on Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia